Happy Chinese New Year
by Bhatyetmoung
Summary: Horo helps Ren celebrate the new years in a way that Ren would've never believed possible for him. A fluffy fic rated for yaoi staring Horo and Ren.


As stated in my profile I'm half Chinese. Chinese New Year is very important (and exciting) for my family and I. However it is also one thing that I have in common with Ren!

**Disclaimer**: Sadly Shaman King isn't mine.

* * *

_Happy Chinese New Year_

"Happy Chinese New Years," I muttered to myself when I woke up. Slowly I got up and looked around. My room was spotless due to the pre New Years cleaning and I intended to keep it that way. Usually someone else would've cleaned my room but since I wasn't at home I had to do it myself, not that I minded.

Realization that I would be spending the beginning of my new year alone struck me as I pulled on a shirt that was a slightly brighter red than I usually wore. I sighed, rejoicing at the peaceful day that awaited me.

"Mornin'!" I jumped around staring at Horo who barged into my room. Well, my new years wouldn't be so quite after all.

"What," I asked plainly irritated.

Horo walked further into my room and sat down on my bed. "Nothin'. Just...morin' I guess."

I glared at him. "That's all?"

"...Umm, yup." I turned away leaving my room and the idiot behind. I slammed the bathroom door shut and gave my teeth a quick brush through. I ignored the hair brush. It was considered brushing away money if you brushed your hair on new years. I actually wasn't supposed to brush my teeth either, but only my Grandfather believed in that superstition.

Walking out of the bathroom I entered the kitchen. There was a large package on the table that I chose to ignore in favor for making myself breakfast.

"Make me some." I rolled my eyes. Every time I ate something Horohoro was there to claim half as his own with an open mouth and ready stomach.

"No," I retorted as I pulled out a pan.

"Why not," he whined.

I slammed the pan down onto the counter. "No!" I glared at him as he faked a small pout. After a while of simply glaring at him he left the kitchen.

"The package on the table is yours," he called.

Mine? Who would've sent me a package? I walked over to the large box, abandoning my pan. As I opened it up I smiled slightly.

In the box was everything needed for a perfect Chinese New Year. Decorations varying from the traditional red signs to golden pigs which were very fitting since it was the year of the pig. Food which included a box of fish, quail, squid and vegetables, dumplings, a type of sticky rice with meat and corn in the middle, and lastly a very generous container of shark fin soup. Desert was also there. I gazed over the candy, oranges, and cakes approvingly. There was plenty of other things, but I was overjoyed when I noticed a bunch of red envelopes in the corner of the box.

Almost shyly I opened up one single envelope. Inside was a gently folded twenty dollar bill and a small note. I picked out the note out and eagerly read it.

_Happy Chinese New Year! Though you're not here the family still gave you your money. Lucky. Be sure to thank Horohoro for calling us. Otherwise we wouldn't have been sure whether or not to send you this package. He's a good friend little brother, celebrate the new year with him. We love you._

_Your Sister, June_

Horo? As in the idiot, Horo? I dropped the note and half ran to his room. Stopping in front of his door I knocked.

"Yeah," he asked when he opened his door.

"You...you called my family?" I pulled him out of his room and into the kitchen. Showing him the note, I told him, "Read it."

His eyes scanned the note as I waited impatiently for him to finish. "Your sister rocks," he said discarding the note on the table. "So what did your family give you?" He began to take out everything in the box only stopping to ask about the soup. He ohhed and ahhed at every little thing and I simply watched him. I never would've thought that he would do something so...sweet. Wait sweet? What was wrong with me?

"Lets eat!"

I watched him as he walked over to the cabinets and began pulling out bowls, plates, spoons, and chopsticks. "Eat," I questioned.

"Yeah!" He wafted the smell of the food toward my direction. "Smells good. Looks good too."

"Didn't you always say that you hated always eating Chinese food?"

"Yeah, well, today's an important day for you. I'll do whatever you do." He pulled me down onto a chair next to him and set the food in front of me. "Okay!" He stopped in mid air, spoon over the soup. "So, what is this again."

I chuckled. "It's shark fin soup."

"Oh."

I got up and picked up a single red envelope. "Be back." I quickly walked to my room and looked around. Money. Where was my money? I found it under my bed though I didn't remember putting it there. I took out thirty dollars, a ten and twenty, folding them into the envelope.

When I went back into the kitchen, I found Horo poking the sticky rice with his chopstick, amusement on his face. "Here." I held out the envelope to him. "Happy Chinese New Year," I mumbled.

"For me?" He took the envelope out of my hands and peeked inside. "Man. Thirty dollars." He smiled. "I thought that only married people gave out money."

I rolled my eyes. "We'll make an exception. Besides, you'll do whatever I do, remember. I got money and so will you."

He blinked once and I looked away. I hardly noticed that he was by my side since I was busy staring a hole at a spot on the floor. "Thank you," he whispered into my ear causing shivers to run up my spine. I blushed even more. "Happy Chinese New Years," he said before brushing his hand across my cheek, lifting up my face. After gently placing a careful kiss on my lips he whispered in my ear once more. "Now how bout we eat."

"You know the food's actually for dinner, right?"

"Well then," he wrapped his arms around my waist, "We'll just eat now and make more later."

Turning out of his hold, I hooked my arms around his neck as he resumed his hold on my waist. "Pig, BoroBoro," I managed to taunt before he closed our lips together.

* * *

Sun nin fai lok and Kung hei fat choi!

I threw in a bunch of little things in the story to really set the mood for Chinese New Years. I would've thrown in Chinese into the story itself, but I realized that I did not know how to speak Mandarin; it's just Cantonese for me.

Quick little things to help you all understand what's what:

Superstitions- Cleaning before new year's a must. However, cleaning after new years is considered to be like cleaning away your money and fortune. So Ren doesn't brush his hair but goes ahead and brushes his teeth. I believe that hygiene comes first in this situation. I mean, would you not brush your teeth or take a shower for a whole day? Eww...

Decorations- The traditional red signs are for conveying the spirt of new years. They usually show a boy and girl dressed in traditional Chinese outfits saying things like "happy new year!" 2007 happens to be the year of the pig so posters of pigs are common. My mom likes to say that the pigs are so cute that they have to "go away before I eat you!"

Foods- Fish, Dumplings, Shark fin soup, candy, oranges, and cakes are eaten during the new year. My grandma makes a type of sticky rice that has meat and corn in the middle wrapped in leaves, quail, and squid with vegetables. It's so good!

Red envelopes- My personal favorite part of new years, the Cantonese calls these babies lai see. Married couples give the "juniors" in the family red envelopes with money in them. Usually it's a twenty or forty. I let Ren give Horo thirty because twenty seemed like too little and forty seemed like too much. Ren gave Horo a twenty and ten, because threes are usually avoided. Also those adults who aren't married do not have to give out envelopes. Now twenty dollars per envelope may not seem like a lot but it adds up, believe me.

For those of you who made it this far...wow. Okay! Ren is not OC. It's new years and he is simply excited. There's nothing to be OC about, kay.

Thank you for reading my fic and non- stop rambling. Please review!


End file.
